


Happy Anniversary

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: It's your second year dating Kate, and she has a huge surprise for you.





	Happy Anniversary

You walk into the restaurant and search for Kate, finding her sitting in a corner of the restaurant. You quickly walk over to her.  
“Happy anniversary, darling!” You say to Kate as you kiss her cheek. You fumble with a jewelry box in your pocket.  
“Happy anniversary!” She laughs. “Can you believe it’s already been two years?”  
“I can’t.” You sit across from her at the table.  
“I’ve already ordered for you.”  
“Lovely.” You smile. “What surprises have you planned for us today?” You ask. Kate had been bragging for weeks about something special she had planned for your anniversary.  
“It’s a surprise.” She smiles. “But first, we feast!” She says a little loudly as a waitress places your food in front of you. Kate ordered you pancakes and scrambled eggs for herself.  
“I got you a present.” You smile like a small child as you pour syrup on your pancakes.  
“I got you a present, too.” She says through a mouthful of eggs. You pull the box out of your pocket and set it on the table. Kate does the same. They’re identical in size, but you wrapped yours in shining gold paper. You both smile at each other as you reach for the boxes.  
“I wrapped it is gold paper because it was beautiful like the stars, just like you.”  
“Oh, my god, you’re cheesier than these eggs!” Kate snorts. She opens her box first. Her face lights up at the necklace she had been eyeing in a jewelry store window for months. “When did you get this? I was going to buy it next week!”  
“I paid for it two months ago, but they left it on display so you wouldn’t know it was sold.” You smile.  
“I can’t believe you! I love it!” You stand up and help her put it on. The rubies and gold make her look even more beautiful.  
“I’m glad you like it.” You smile nervously. You sit back down as Kate runs her fingers along the necklace.  
“Open your gift!” She smiles. You reach for the small, black box and slowly open it. You tilt your head in confusion.  
“A key?” You ask. “Is this the key to my car that I lost three months ago?”  
“No.” Kate laughs. “It’s the key to my apartment.” She leans over the table and holds your hands in hers. “Move in with me, Y/N.”  
“M-move in.” You say in shock, looking at the shiny metal key.  
“I-if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I was just thinking that since your lease is almost up anyway and you’ve got everything packed….” Kate avoids your eyes.  
“Kate, this is so sudden.” A small smile forms on your face. “I’d love to move in with you!” Her face lights up.  
“That’s great! I’ll call the moving company!”  
“Moving company?”  
“That’s part of the surprise, movers will move your stuff to my house!”  
“You’re amazing.” You mumble.  
“So are you.” She smiles. The two of you chatter about how exciting it is to be together for two years and now to be moving in as you finish breakfast and pay the bill. The two of you walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand. You both hurry to your now shared apartment. “Would you do the honors?” Kate says as you stop at her apartment door. You pull the key out of your pocket and unlock the door and gently push it open.  
“I can’t believe this is our home now.” You smile.  
“You better believe it, baby.” Kate grins. Soon, moving men arrive with boxes of your belongings. You lived in a small apartment, so there was only about ten boxes of stuff. The living room was packed with boxes by lunchtime.  
“I can’t believe I have so much stuff.” You mumble as you open one of the boxes. “This can go in my closet.” You hand the box to Kate, who takes it to the bedroom. “I don’t need these anymore.” You say as you open another box to reveal old books from your college days. You set it by the front door. Kate returns and opens another box.  
“I can’t believe you!” Kate yells.  
“What?” You ask in surprise, wondering what she found.  
“You have vinyl!” She pulls a record out of the box. “This whole box is full of vinyl!”  
“Somewhere I have a record player. Check the box that says ‘record player’. If you’re looking for a project, you can put it together.” You grin, having heard the story of the time Kate tried to fix up some coffee tables.  
“Yes!” She grins as she locates the box and takes it to a corner of the living room and begins work. You quickly sort through boxes, placing clothes in the closet, knickknacks either on the piano, on a bookshelf, or in the trash, and so on. By the time the sun sets, Kate is still working on the record player while you finish the last box.  
“Do we need a waffle maker?” You ask as you place some of your books on the bookshelf.  
“We already have one, but we could use it to melt stuff.” Kate suggests as she tightens a screw on the record player. She almost has it done.  
“I’ll just get rid of it. I don’t want you burning our apartment down because you wanted to reenact a YouTube video.” You roll your eyes. “Well, that’s the last of it.” You sigh as you throw the waffle maker into the pile of junk to get rid of.  
“There’s like six boxes right here!” Kate says as she also stands.  
“Those are all records. They fit in the cabinet under the record player.” You reply.  
“I want to see what you’ve collected!” She smiles.  
“Be my guest. What’s mine is yours.” You smile as you join her.  
“Dolly Parton? Reba McEntire?” You were into country, weren’t you?” She looks at the albums.  
“Actually, a lot of these are my dad’s.” You reply. “Here’s one of mine.” You hold up an album of classical songs.  
“Put that one aside. I want to listen to it later.” You continue to place records in the cabinet as Kate comments on your taste in music. “Let’s go to the movies.” Kate says as the last record is put in the cabinet.”  
“Anything specific?” You shrug.  
“There’s this awesome romance movie I’ve been dying to see!”  
“Sure.” You say. You hate the cheesy romance movies, but it is your anniversary. You and Kate take a taxi to the theater. Kate enjoys the movie and you enjoy an hour and a half of sarcastic comments on how horrible the movie is. Before going home, you and Kate stop at the liquor store and buy a nice bottle of wine to enjoy for the remainder of the evening.  
“I’ve never had this stuff before.” You say to Kate as you examine the bottle. She opens the apartment door for you. You walk in and place the bottle on the coffee table. Kate takes the bottle and places it in the freezer as you put on a record and start the record player. You sit on the couch and Kate joins you.  
“Did you enjoy your anniversary?” She smiles.  
“I did. Did you?” She nods. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.” You sigh.  
“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.” She giggles. “What record is this?”  
“The one you told me to set aside.”  
“I like it.”  
“Me too.” You listen to the music until the record ends. As you go to flip it, Kate gets the wine and two glasses.  
“This is our house now.” She smiles as she returns with the glasses and wine. She pours you each a glass and hands you one.  
“I know, it’s so surreal.” You smile, sipping the drink. “This is pretty good.” You smile.  
“I know my wine.”  
“You know how to wine.” You giggle. Kate rolls her eyes as you dim the lights.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“A dim room, beautiful music, wine, it just seemed fitting.” You shrug. Kate rests her heard on your shoulder and you wrap an arm around her.  
“You’re right. It does it.”  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” You ask as you drain your cup and pour yourself another, topping Kate’s off.  
“Every day.” She smiles as she cuddles into you.  
“Well, I do. Your eyes shine like stars and you voice is something I could listen to every day.” She laughs. In one big gulp, you drain your cup again.  
“Oh, stop.” You pour another glass.  
“It’s true.” You insist.  
“It’s just the wine talking.”  
“No, it’s the heart talking.” She looks up at you as you look down at your glass. Alcohol is pride, fear, strength’s weakness. Those three guard the heart, protect it. Once you get enough alcohol, you get rid of those guards and you’re able to say everything you heart wants to say.” Kate takes her free hand and places it on your cheek, gently turning your head to make you look at her. She kisses you.  
“That’s what my heart has to say.” She smiles.


End file.
